


Bees Night Out

by gandalfthegregarious



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-08
Updated: 2016-07-08
Packaged: 2018-07-22 10:27:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7432839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gandalfthegregarious/pseuds/gandalfthegregarious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yang takes Blake out to a bar, to help her tense girlfriend loosen up. After much pestering, Blake finally agrees to drink. A somewhat awkward situation follows.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bees Night Out

**Author's Note:**

> This is a kinda silly one of mine. I wrote it roughly two months ago and like my other stories, posted it on tumblr first. But it stuck with me, because of Blake's interesting and unexpected antics. 
> 
> Mostly Humor, minor fluff too.

Yang’s bike skidded to a halt, eliciting the familiar screech of rubber against concrete. It was a sound the blonde enjoyed greatly, as it reminded her just how much she loved to ride Bumblebee.

Removing the keys, Yang looked over her shoulder at the huddled, trembling girl whose arms were wrapped tightly around Yang’s midriff.

Yang smirked to herself.  
“Its okay to let go now, Blakey.” She said teasingly. “The bike isn’t moving anymore.”

Blake let out a small whimper. This had been her very first time riding on Bumblebee, and she found the whole experience to be rather terrifying. Which was putting it lightly.

She was nervous and hesitant when Yang had handed her a helmet, gesturing for her to get on the bike, but that minor anxiety quickly escalated into absolute terror.

Bumblebee, Blake found, could go quite fast. And Yang seemed to enjoy that speed immensely. However, Blake had spent the duration of the ride clutching onto Yang’s waist like she never intended to let go, burying her head against the blonde’s back, wishing, hoping for the ride’s end.

Simply put, it would certainly take quite some time before Blake would get used to it. Now, however, they had arrived at their destination. And Blake was not pleased.

She glanced over at Yang, who was illuminated by the soft glow of the neon light, casting her in a brilliant shade of pink.

“A bar, Yang?” Blake said disapprovingly. “You brought me out here, by means of an absolutely terrifying journey, all for the purpose of getting hammered?”

Yang beamed at her, unfazed by her girlfriends bitter tone.

“Trust me on this one,” Yang reassured her, “you’ll really like this place.”

“But-but I don’t drink…” Blake said.

“Have you ever?”

“Errrr…No.” Blake admitted. “Not really.”

Yang caught Blake off guard by seizing her arm, and dragged her inside, much to the wary Faunus’ protests.

“Yang, no…I-I’m probably a r-really lousy drunk anyway…” Blake stammered.

Her partner was having none of it. Unrelenting in her strong grip on Blake, Yang steered her over to the bar counter, all the while taking in the sights and sounds that one could expect from a pub.

There were several men leaning over a billiards table, with one of them precariously aligning his next shot. Several middle-aged women sat in a corner booth, laughing hysterically at some joke, the group no doubt out on a ladies night out.

Which was more or less the same mentality of Yang. As she pulled out a stool and motioned for Blake to take it, she stole a look at her beloved Faunus’ face. Blake was biting her lip, and twirling a lock of hair around her fingers, both things she tended to do when she was distressed or nervous.

Sitting down beside Blake, Yang sighed lightly. Blake could be so very uptight, so frequently anxious, that Yang felt the need to show her a good time every now and then. And tonight, she certainly intended to.

The bartender turned to face them, bar rag and glass in hand. Setting them down, he placed each of his scrawny, thin arms on the counter and leaned in towards the two girls. The blonde one shot him a smile, while the other, dark-haired girl remained silent, lightly tapping her fingers on the bar’s wooden surface.

“Something I can get you girls?” He inquired, resisting the urge to satisfy an itch that had crept onto his whiskered lip.

“We’ll have two of what my uncle usually drinks, please.” Yang said confidently.

“And your uncle is...” The bartender asked bemusedly, raising his eyebrows.

“Qrow.” Yang replied. “Qrow Branwen.”

The bartender let out a brief chuckle.  
“Ah! That guy is half my damn business. He was in here a few nights ago, got himself smashed and pissed, before he stumbled out rambling on about his nieces.” The bartender paused, and smiled. “He mentions you gals every now and then.”

Yang smiled back. “Yep. That sounds like him. Now…” She said, tapping her fingernails lightly, “about those drinks…”

“Oh! Right. Those. Coming right up, just a moment.”

He ducked underneath the counter to retrieve some glasses. Yang turned her attention back onto her girlfriend, who had been sitting in silence.

“Well, you’ve been awfully quiet so far.” Yang mentioned, receiving a quick, piercing glare from Blake. The blonde perked up. “Look, Blake. You’ll have a lot of fun. We’ll have a few drinks, hit the dance floor, and if that’s no fun for you, we’ll be back in my bed before you know it, doing something more…” She paused, searching for the correct way to complete her sentence.  
“Something more to your liking, I guess.” Yang said.

Blake shifted uncomfortably in her seat, her bow twitching slightly with tension.  
“I…I don’t know Yang.” She muttered. “I told you, I’ve never been drinking before…”

“Well, there’s a lot of stuff you never thought you’d do with me.” Yang responded, a flirtatious grin appearing on her face.  
“But I can be pretty persuasive in bed, no?”

Blake’s eye’s went wide, and her face flushed. “Yang!” She rasped. “Don’t-don’t talk about that stuff here!”

The blonde threw an arm around the tense girl, giving her bony shoulder a small squeeze. “It’s cool, Blakey.” She said.  
“Just…try and enjoy yourself okay? Get out of your comfort zone. You always enjoy it when you do.”

Eyebrows raised, Blake appeared doubtful.  
“Always?” She challenged.

Yang rolled her eyes.  
“Alright,” she admitted.“So the beach wasn’t exactly the most ‘Blake-friendly’ trip we’d been on. But you’ll have a blast tonight. Just watch.”

At that, the two turned to their drinks which had been set before them, accompanied by the satisfying sound of glass hitting against wood.

While the blonde went on to savor her drink, Blake simply sat there despondently, gradually stirring her glass with the small umbrella. By the time Yang had finished her entire glass, Blake hadn’t even allowed it to touch her lips.

While motioning for another for herself, Yang slid Blake’s drink closer toward the Faunus.

“At least humor me a bit.” Yang practically begged. “Just take a sip. Doesn’t even have to be a big one.”

Blake was beginning to feel a little bad at this point. This was clearly something Yang enjoyed, and while she herself didn’t see the appeal, Blake was unable recount the dozens if not hundreds of times that Yang had put up with her bullshit.

I really should give this to her, at least just this once. Blake thought. Does Yang enjoy the library? Not particularly. But she still goes with me. Does she like my movies? Not always. But she sits through them, and finds something in them she can enjoy.

Blake sighed. All these things were of absolute certainty, and she knew it. Giving a small, almost apologetic smile towards Yang, Blake raised the glass to her lips.

Upon lowering it, she expected to make a face, to crinkle her nose in disgust. But the truth was, she found it to be fairly agreeable in its taste.

Looking over at Yang, who watched her with great interest, hand propping up her chin, Blake allowed yet another small smile to break through her solemn demeanor.

“Its…its not half bad.” The Faunus admitted, causing Yang’s grin to broaden even more.

“Well, you held up your end of the bargain.” Yang said, standing up from her stool, as if to leave.  
“But we can go now, if you want. Maybe…maybe this wasn’t the most ‘Blake-friendly idea’ after all. Excluding that beach, though that was a pretty shitty day for y-“

“Yang stop.” Blake interuppted. She placed a hand on Yang’s forearm, lightly dragging her back to her stool.  
“Lets stay a bit.”

Yang was surprised. “Are you sure?” She asked, still not seated.

“Yeah. I think…” Blake turned her eyes to her drink. “I think I’ll finish this one.”

Blake, as it turned out, finished a lot more than just one. Upon the completion of her fourth glass, Yang was starting to grow somewhat concerned.

“Blake, dear. We really should get going by now.”

Blake was swaying slightly, her bow twitching excessively.  
“I-I don’t wanna!” She sputtered.

“You’re drunk, Blake. And while its very cute and all…” Yang paused, causing Blake’s already flushed cheeks to turn an even deeper shade of red.  
“We wouldn’t want to disturb anyone else here, would we?” Yang suggested.

Blake was hearing none of it. “Y-Yang!” She slurred. “I’m having fun now! I don’t know how to have fun when I…when I’m sober!”

“Not going to argue much there.”

Blake raised a hand exaggeratedly. “But maybe…” She said, looking thoughtful. “Maybe your right. I-I don’t wanna cause t-trouble…”  
She got up to go, and nearly collapsed into Yang’s supportive, outstretched arms.  
“I’ll probably regret this in the morning Y-Yang…”

“Nah.” The blonde said, attempting to support the drunk Faunus as they made their way towards the exit. “You had fun. That’s good, Blakey. Very good.”

Blake came to a halt, and hung her head.  
“I dunno, Yang. I-Ive b-been a bad kitty.”

Yang stopped in her attempts to drag Blake.  
“What?”

“I d-don’t drink,” Blake stuttered, looking up at Yang, “because when I d-do, I can’t control my mouth.”

“That’s everyone, Blake. Everyone is like that.”

“I’m very bad at it though!” She hung her head once more, as if ashamed. “I’m a bad drunk.”

Yang let out a small chuckle.  
“I think you’re a pretty great drunk, actually. But we gotta go.”

“Bad d-drunk.” Blake repeated, “bad, bad, bad, drunk. I’m a bad kitty…”

“Blake, really. We should-“

“I’ve been a bad kitty!” Blake yelled suddenly, catching both Yang, and the remainder of the pub of guard.

A few people laughed, before returning to their other activities.

Yang tugged at her partner’s arm.  
“Blake, people are looking. You don’t like that. You never like that. Lets go…”

“Yang!” Blake yelled, swaying where she stood. “I’ve been a very, very bad kitty!”

Yang sighed. “Yeah. Sure. The baddest of the bad.” She motioned toward the exit. “Now c’mon, lets get you out of-“

Blake cut her off. “Spank me, Yangy!”

Yang’s jaw dropped. Those were two things that sober Blake would never, never say in public. Especially “Yangy.” That was hard to get out of her even in bed.

The blonde glanced desperately around the bar, as if to apologize for her girlfriend’s erratic behavior. The small crowd that payed the two any attention seemed highly amused.

“I’m a bad kitty…” Blake rambled on. “A very bad kitty who s-should b-be punished.”

All the while, Yang was trying to pull Blake out of the pub. It was no use, as the Faunus wouldn’t budge. She had a surprising amount of strength, her feet planted to the floor firmly.

Yang sighed. The only way she was going to be able to get her drunk girlfriend out of the bar was if she played along. Which, Yang thought to herself, shouldn’t be too hard.

“Blake! Blake! Stop.” She yelled firmly. Blake adhered, sinking to the floor. She peered up into Yang’s brilliant violet eyes.  
“You, uh, you have been a pretty bad kitty…” Yang said, feeling dumb. Most of the people had lost interest in them by now, but still, it felt awkward. Now she knew how Blake felt when she “talked dirty” in public.

“And, uh, well, a bad kitty should be punished…” Yang continued, “But we can’t do that here, can we?”

Blake shook her head.

Yang smiled to herself. She was getting somewhere.

“Why don’t you and I get back to our dorm, and then…” She trailed off, before flashing Blake a lustful grin. “And then we can punish you. Okay?”

Blake got to her feet again, albeit shakily, muttering, “Okay. B-but spanking…I need you to s-spank me…”

“Sure.” Yang said, eager to get back. “Spanking. If that’s what you want.”

“I-I do…” Blake stammered, shuffling beside Yang, who half-held her as they left the bar.

As she made sure that Blake was secured to Bumblebee, Yang smiled. She knew, that the could never, ever, do this again. But it was good fun nevertheless.

As she swung a leg over her bike, and wrapped her hammered girlfriend’s arms around her waist, Yang laughed to herself, perplexing the barely conscious girl behind her.

Blake and alcohol, Yang decided, was a fine combination. Just perhaps not for public eyes.

Her bike accelerating, Yang felt the nighttime air rush to her face, as if greeting her, and she looked forward to her return to the dorm.

Looking back at Blake, who seemed to be sobering up a bit from the ride, Yang smiled. She fully intended on fulfilling her promise to the Faunus.


End file.
